Eternal Love
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: Songfic requested by Rhia-chan8910. 'Hold me tight – if this is how it feels, I didn’t wanna know, what it was like to be in love with someone. I love you – my tears won’t stop. And so I wish that I had never met you.' KxI R&R&F! :D Please read ad


**Me: Hello again, everyone! ^^ This story was requested by my good friend, Rhia-chan8910! =D Today's helper...Pai! =)**

**Pai: ¬_¬**

**Me: =D**

**Pai: ¬_¬**

**Me: =)**

**Pai: ¬_¬**

**Me: =/ O...K then...never mind...you can just...be...there... =| Would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Pai: Megz the Melodious Kitterfly does not own TMM/MMP or the song 'Eternal Snow'. ¬_¬**

**Me: Why are you so depressing, Pai?**

**Pai: ¬_¬**

**Me: =| Start the story...**

* * *

Eternal Love

Kish was lying on his back, his hands resting behind his head. He was thinking of her again. The pink leader mew mew. Momomiya Ichigo. His pretty kitty. All the memories he had of her and him were fights or useless and desperate attempts of winning her over. And every battle they had, Kish became more and more in love with Ichigo.

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase._

_Will you notice them?_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Like the snow, they quietly keep accumulating._

They always fought. Every time they did, every time he begged, Ichigo would protest that she was in love with that environmental freak. What did he have to do to be perfect for her? He knew she wasn't fond of doing things about the environment. It bored her! The only time it didn't is when she starry-eyed and gawping at her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. Kish had shed many tears for Ichigo. But it was never enough.

_Hold me tight – if this is how it feels_

_I didn't wanna know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone._

_I love you – my tears won't stop._

_And so I wish that I had never met you._

He always came back here after his escapades with Ichigo, and when he was sure no one was around, he cried his big and bright amber eyes out. This deserted place was his sanctuary. His own place to think. Everything was green and misty. White pillars and ruins in random places.

He sighed. Kish thought of that wretched mew mew too much. He knew his heart wouldn't be able to take these rejections forever. He felt so cold. Kish knew if Ichigo wrapped her arms around him, he would never feel warmer in his life. He wanted to live in his own fantasies. They were safer and better than the reality that surrounded him.

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass._

_Can a candle flame still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me._

_So that even in an icy wind or blizzard_

_I won't feel cold._

_I miss you – every time I think of you._

_Tonight, too. I hold this half-finished muffler, all alone._

Kish didn't think anything could hide his feelings for Ichigo, especially after always telling her he loved her. At that moment, Kish's heart started to painfully annoy him with these strong and passionate feelings for Ichigo. He wished that he'd never come on this mission. It was only causing heartache.

It started snowing on Earth as Kish came out of his green abyss. Winter was slowly but surely on it's way. A shiver flowed down his spine. He really needed to change his wardrobe once in a while.

It was just another night. But Kish saw no point in being alone tonight. He teleported to Ichigo's bedroom to find her sitting on her bed. A pillow covering her face in frustration. She must have been thinking too hard again.

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you? _

_Hold me tight – if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone._

_I love you the feelings well up in my chest._

_I want to shout out to the wintery sky_

"_I want to see you right now"._

Kish slipped next to Ichigo and held her close to him.

"I'm cold, Ichigo." Kish nuzzled into her.

"I'll keep you warm." She replied and when she was sure he was fast asleep, she placed a blanket over the top of them.

* * *

**Me: ^^**

**Pai: For the romance genre, I have to say that was not bad at all.**

**Me: Thanks! ^^ I hope Rhia-chan feels the same! =D**

**Pai: I wish you luck.**

**Me: Oh!! I totally forgot to do this the last time!! Please help me in my struggle to get to number 1 in the music chart and show to other people that I am worth something by downloading my debut single 'Simple and Clean'. A cover version of the original done by Utada Hikaru. It's not the best quality but once I find a recording studio...you get the idea. So go to 4shared . com then type into the search box 'Megan McKeown'. It should be the only result saying Megan McKeown – Simple and Clean. It's completely free and there is no need to subscribe! Thank you so so much!**

**Pai: And do not forget to review.**

**Me: And fav! ^^ Bye!**


End file.
